Mu
"Sanguis Bibimus, Corpus Edimus, Rolle Corpus Satani, Ave" ''-'' Ave Satani' 無, or better known as '''Mu', is a villainous Seraphim of Master Class created by Xantospoc in an attempt to show people he could make OCs darker than Ankoku. In any RP he appears, Mu represents and shows to be nothing less than pure evil, tormenting and haunting character torturing them both physically and psychologically. Appearance Mu is skeletal-thin mostly covered by a weird black slimy substance, heavy clothing, most notably a coat hanging loose to uncover his shoulders, a black-haired wig and a white mask with a permanent eerie grin. Mu's actual features are never shown, looking like a sewn up corpse made of rotten flesh held up with stitches and chakra of Jashinist senjutsu, nothing more but a humanoid mangled mass of tissues. Another peculiarity are their limbs, being even thinner than their body, and having unique … extremities, the feet being essentially pointed sticks and their hands having sharp claws at the end Personality To describe the rotten and cruel mind of this creature it would take only a word: twisted. He is a fanatic believer of whatever represents an evil God in the setting, enough to interrupt his fights to praise Him before his opponent although in his bouts of insanity, he might become even more erratic and feverish in his prayers. Occasionally he might show a sense of humor or other traits, even spouting random gibberish as his body violently twitches, but they are somewhat incoherent, showing that the making up his own personality is not complete yet: the resulting individual's self is very fragmented, with only the insane faith and unspeakable thirst of blood the only thing. This said, Mu is mostly bestial, with little else of personality to speak of except when being utterly monstrous in the name of his Gods as he tortures, stalks the people he targets. When around his superiors, he looks like he is nothing more but a robot waiting for the next series of command to pull off, implying little else to personality except in brief flashes, all used for psychological and physical torture. What might be one of Mu's worst trait it's his also horrible hypocrisy, being ready to violate his own self-imposed laws and even to commit sin against Gods on a whim if it conveniences him and, most importantly, he hates other immortals, thinking nobody should go against the unnatural (yet they don't think the fact they are prolonging their life span is wrong). Overall, Mu is nothingness he embodies but a botched attempt to create a sapient being resulting in a walking torture device. Background Story told by Mu's POV He was not himself... He was not someone else. He was... entirely something... something small and weak. So small that the hand next to it was carrying it between two fingers in its invisible prison he kept splattering with her pitch black essence. Finally he was set on a table rolling allowing him to see better the figure, an handsome man with hair pushed back and a piercing, devilish stare with a smirk. Of course other figures were there, but ... after all, he was something... something with no eyes... how could he see anything, maybe they were just voices. The man kept talking, his speech looking more gibberish associated with techno babble, things like 'liquid DNA' or 'the reiatsu's polymorphic essence'... nonsense overall. Then it was up in the air again allowing him to stand still as he slowly felt something new mixing him in composition: air, the man had uncorked the ampule which had kept him prisoner for so long.. what a delight, the air, the feeling, he could feel swelling up. HOLD ON, gravity is pulling him down, splattering him against the ground... or was it? No... it was too soft to be ground. That thing he was on had too many compositions: soft, thick... were they flesh and bones? Of hollows? Arrancars? Did that one have feather or scales? Oooh this was a mask he knew it he knew... How did he know? He was a liquid, he had no brain and no memory... right? Then why did he know... maybe he was sentient as he was able to think of his nature. He was a liquid... and liquids expand, he was going down, slowly melting itself in every direction, loving the new feeling, he made it grow bigger, he wanted to be bigger. After being so little to be held into an ampule he could be big.... but then... the floor happened. It was cold, unyielding... evil.. he didn't like the floor, but he was a fluid, he had to expand somehow... So in the end he started to seep, he was going slowly across every crack of the body he had enveloped, sweet, yummy... what was better than that? Were.. those screams the things he was hearing? Pleads of mercy? How could he know? He was a liquid, he could not hear...he could only expand and feed. Through those cracks he found a red liquid, blood, her new nourishment, all in copious quantity in every body, he thought he could have endured such a feast for the eternity. He was eating... everything.... up to their soul. He had surely felt to have swallowed everything of those hollows, arrancars and Shinigami, down to their very soul, by far the most nutritious, yet he could not deny that going by the flesh first and emptying everything up to leave hollow bones.. it was much more delicious. But how could he eat? And taste? He was a liquid right? No, he wasn't a liquid, he was solid now, everything was eaten and now a shell of flesh was cradling him, a cocoon of tissues...a lovely sight he could look at for days even in its most absolute darkness... Then he twitched and saw he felt to have for the first time his claws, long and sinuous claws... and before there was flesh... what lied before flesh? The cooccon was torn off with ease, the pieces ending up close to his mouth swallowed, yet, the blood kept drooling, warming his pointy shin and his slender body. He was alive, he was tall, his wings spread almost as far as the entire room, feathers fell around... it was beautiful. He was surrounded by hollows and Arrancar, while he could see from afar his creator with two other individuals watching from distance everything which happened on his new cell, but what he was looking at were the hollows. They had a body like him. Necks to snap. Limbs to tear. Guts to disembowel. Heads to bite off. Blood to drink. Souls to consume. An excited sigh of his filled the room, soon surrounded by Nothingness. His smell of a corpse, of blood and feces, already was filling the area... Mu was born. Stats Abilities *'Expert Swordsman': Despite Mu's apparent twitching movement, he is relatively good at using his large sword against his enemies, moving with a swift and powerful attacks, all aimed to maul his prey. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Even worse is however, the way he attacks is utterly beast like, acting as if he were an animal aiming at swallowing his prey and tear it to pieces, and fast enough to result into a full Lighting Bruiser (or, better, Lighting Shredder). *'Enhanced Resistance': While not owning Hierro, Mu's skin is relatively though, even coated in a layer of reiatsu to make it harder. This makes him heavy though, as he can also use his wings to block attacks. *'Immense Spiritual Power': Mu literally ate so many Shinigami and other Arrancar and stored up it made up for a terrifying creature only a few could surpass. However, there is far worse of his reiatsu, as a matter of fact, cannot be felt. Due to the fact that it outright sucks itself up inside his body turning it into a liquid black goo and even blocks other reiatsu from being emitted, unless they are bigger than his own. However, he can still be felt due to his odor, a pungent mix of rotten blood and fecal matter. *'Reiatsu infused blood': Mu's blood boils, is thick and layered in burning reiatsu. Already it burns his flesh as soon as it touches him, letting out a lovely odour of burnt rotten meat. *'Volo: '''The standard version of the super speed for Seraphim. Although Mu's is the most notable for not making almost any sound, as if leaving an idea question if he were there at all until he strikes. As he does such, one can feel the wind blow faster.... Passive abilities *'Regeneration': As if it weren't enough, Mu can regenerate like most hollows except from Vital wounds. *'Appendage Assimilation': By eating people, Mu can assimilate parts of their body and use them to his advantage. However, due to his furious and dark fighting, usually this makes such parts of the bodies end up being destroyed rather quickly. Shinra discovered the hard way in a PM RP what it can do. He can also eat so much to form a human shell around himself to walk undisturbed. *'Portal Creation: By using his sword, Mu can conjure portals between the several realms, but this one techniques usually takes a while from him, usually preferring to lurk in his new area treating it as an hunting side and waiting for other Seraphim to create a portal on their own so he can follow them. Active Abilities Due to Mu not talking (often), he has no actual name for his powers, so here are the powers in what they do and a rough name. Fasore Mu can phase through walls and attacks with ease, making him skip an attack of any kind. However, he can't spam this ability, and it needs a very long cooldown (six posts). Tortura Mu can create out of his body, especially his wings, many weapons and, in particular, several torture devices. He can create things such as an Iron Maiden, Cradles, Iron Shoes and Crushing Wheels. First Release: Merda E Sangue As he makes the '''First Relase: Merda e Sangue (Shit and Blood in Italian)Mu becomes much far darker and resembles more a vulture than anything else. His wings grows two fold, his mask becomes black with green outline, his blood turning green as well. In this form, his power increase and he starts blurring, as his Volo grows so powerful he is in a constant vibrating state. This form also makes him glow in the dark, giving always a dark aura which, while not working for stealth, coupled with his atrocious smell it announces his coming. In this form, Mu's reiatsu is even more swelling up, to the point where it tints the immediate area green, making himself look as if he were the true coming of absolute corruption and darkness. When he summons weapons or creates attacks, which are fairly amplified in terms of power, they at first come out as a liquid, which gives a small window of a few second to attack and destroy them. However, once solidified, the weapons are more resistant than ever, twice as much. His stench also heightens considerably, as now he smells like mold and burnt flesh, his skin convulsing as if covered by tumors. However, this is nothing more but an evolution of his reitasu spreading throughout his body and corrupting itself. A thing which further gets stabilized in the second release. Second Release: Vomito Anime In his Second Release: Vomito Anime '(''I Vomit Souls in Italian) Mu's reiatsu further spreads from the body and he forms a cocoon inside himself which quickly breaks. Revealing his new form, the torso looks as if he had wrapped himself in bandages with the left over of his reiatsu forming a kind of tendril-like hair that vaguely looks like a cape attached to the back of his head. His face covered with a large X-like wound, actually a mouth which can enlarge itself enough to swallow a human whole. Soon enough, it shows a large growth of a secondary, burnt body that makes him grow over twice his height. Along with this new additions there are a few dozen new arms, a deformed rib cage and apparently weak legs stand most of the time on their knees. Although, he actually either floats in the air or he uses the several arms he has in a very spider-like fashion. In this form, his voice stabilizes itself. Instead of several voices speaking, the voice turns emotionless and cold, yet smooth and simple but not very deep. He can occasionally shift in more demonic and bestial sounds, especially when laughing or getting particularly excited. Despite his size, he does not lose any of his speed and becomes rather nimble, getting in impossible positions and locations to find his prey. As he completely lacks eyes, he manages to catch his victims by sensing their reiatsu is also an option to eat a few eyes to grow them on his body. He can also create twelve of his over sized swords at once (one for each of his limbs) and grow back his wings at will as a way to protect himself. Trivia *Xantospoc created Mu as the equivalent for Naruto of Slenderman, a fictional [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Character_(arts) character that originated as an Internet meme created by user Victor Surge on the Something Awful forums in 2009. It is depicted as resembling a thin, unnaturally tall man with a blank and featureless face, and wearing a black suit. The Slender Man is commonly said to stalk, abduct, or traumatize people, particularly children. *One of Mu's tortures towards an OCwas able to silence both RyuThis is quite an achievement. *Mu's appearance is inspired on Nyx Avatar, the final boss of Persona 3. *Aside from '''Ave Satani, Mu's theme is Asura's theme from Soul Eater. Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum